The main objective is to relate measures of objective and subjective well-being to the social and economic characteristics and the natural environment of communities within an economically depressed region. In pursuing this objective, relationship of objective conditions and behavior are used to predict measures of subjective well-being by age, sex, residence and occupational groups. Since stressful events such as health problems, unemployment, change of residence and breakup of marital ties affect subjective well-being, further analyses will be made to show how the effect of the stressful situations are mediated by behavioral and subjective indicators of social integration and by contacts with public agencies and services. A related objective is to determine the relationship of satisfaction in specific life domains to the overall sense of well-being as indicated by life satisfaction, satisfaction with personal efficacy and with social integration, and how these relationships vary by sex, age, income and place of residence. Attitudes toward economic development and public policies regarding land use and the provision of public services will be related to socio-economic characteristics of the respondents, characteristics of the communities and to satisfaction with specific services and with life in general.